teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Gerard Argent
Gerard Argent is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the first episode of the second season. He is portrayed by supporting cast member Michael Hogan. History Early Life Gerard Argent is leading the group of hunters. Chris is with him. Gerard asks if the boy they shot is the one they were after. Chris confirms that he killed two hunters. Chris orders his Red Shirts to find Peter and Derek and bring them back alive. He tells them to follow the Code. The hunters scour the forest, but they fail to find a root cellar that's been built around the nemeton. Chris and Gerard Argent find the cellar that Peter and Derek hid in. They see the five-fold knot on the nemeton. Chris explains that it's a sacred meeting place. Druids would choose a large tree to represent the center of the world. They believed that cutting or harming the tree would cause problems for the surrounding villages. Deucalion and his pack and Gerard and his hunters meet in the distillery. Gerard thinks this is a fitting setting because distillation is the separating of two substances by pushing them into their volatile states. Deucalion says that he was hoping to avoid volatile. Gerard then turns a crank and blasts them all with steam with something in it, perhaps wolfsbane. Gerard gives himself a shot of something to protect from the effects. While the Werewolves are incapacitated, Gerard picks up a spiked mace that he stashed in the building. He starts attacking his own hunters, killing them in a way that will look like Werewolf kills. Deucalion can't believe it. Gerard's people wanted peace too, which he would not allow. Deucalion crawls out of the distillery, coughing. He rolls onto his back and looks up at Gerard begging him not to kill him. "I had a vision, a vision of peace." Gerard smirks and jams two arrows into Deucalion's eyes. They might be flashbomb arrows from the sparks that shoot out. Duke wails in pain. Hunter Kate's funeral is a media circus, with the police, including Sheriff Stilinski, having to physically hold people back and set up barriers. Matt is there and he sneaks under one to take photos of Allison when Gerard the camera from him to remove it’s SD card and destroy it. He then enters with two others behind him and we find out that he is Allison’s grandfather. Later, at night, Scott is chasing the omega when the omega is caught on a trip wire. Derek appears and hauls Scott out of sight just before Gerard, Chris, and other hunters show up. The omega explains that he was looking for an Alpha and heard that there was one in Beacon Hills. Gerard makes an example out of him to the other hunters by cutting him in half with a sword. Scott is extremely disturbed, but Derek forces him to watch and tells him that this is what hunters do and why he needs Derek, and a pack. When Scott asks what exactly they’re trying to do, Derek responds darkly that they’re “declaring war”. Chris Argent asks about the code, but Gerard replies that there is no longer a code once werewolves have killed his daughter. The episode ends with Gerard declaring an ultimatum: "No code. Not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don’t care if they’re wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless, begging for their lives with the promise that they will never ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they’re getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all." After the Argents force the principal to give up his job, Gerard takes over. In the principal’s office, Gerard looks over Scott and Stiles’s student records and adds commentary before saying that one of them will have to stay for detention. It’s implied that Stiles gets it. That night, Gerard and Chris Argent are in the study at their house. Gerard wants to “eliminate the threat” if there’s proof that Isaac’s a Werewolf, but Chris isn’t totally on board with that plan. He says that the ripped off door of the Lahey car is potential proof that Isaac is a werewolf, although it’s not irrefutable. Gerard catches Allison watching and Chris closes the door to the study. A man walks out of the study and Gerard asks Allison to come in. Chris Argent, Gerard Argent, and another hunter walk into the vet’s office. Scott is hidden away in a closet as Deaton explains his theory about how the man was killed. Some monster paralyzed the man with venom to the neck before killing him with his claws. Deaton says he has no clue what killed him, but gives some characteristics, stating that the hunters should "be afraid, very afraid." Later, Allison checks her window to see that Scott wants to meet up at nine o’clock. Just as she’s about to leave Gerard shows up, wanting to know what she’s doing. Gerard forces her to stay and talk to him, and Scott is shown at the meet up point, waiting as nine o’clock comes and goes. Gerard drops a book and Allison picks it up for him before taking his pills. He uses this as a segue to talk about trust. She insists that Gerard can trust her. Gerard is seen with Allison putting said keys in his coat pocket as they talk about the lacrosse game happening that night. They leave the office at 6:45 for the game. During the game Beacon Hills is losing gravely. Gerard gives Allison his coat because she’s cold, and she realizes that the keys are in the pocket. Allison subtly passes the keys to Stiles. The player from before mows down Scott, who’s leg clearly was broken, but he’s healed before the Coach and fans reach him. Gerard has a question for Scott. Gerard and Allison arrive home as Chris and Victoria Argent are finishing up dinner. Gerard apparently insisted that Scott come to dinner with them as well. Dinner is predictably awkward and silent. Gerard forces them into a corner by having them insist that they are fine with each other before asking why they broke up. Scott and Allison retreat upstairs where Allison leads Scott into the room where Gerard’s presumably staying. Later, Scott goes to the hospital to pick up his mom but Gerard shows up first and stabs him in the stomach before telling Scott that he better do what Gerard asks or he’s going to hurt Melissa. Melissa shows up and asks if he’s okay, and Scott insists that he’s fine. The episode ends with Scott’s blood dripping onto the camera lens. Chris and Gerard find the kanima fighting Derek. Gerard and the kanima are facing each other, but the kanima doesn't attack. Scott shows up and tackles the kanima, and he and Gerard stare at one another before Scott takes off after the kanima again. At the gay club that the kanima attacked, the Argents are also at the scene. Chris reports that there were seven people paralyzed. The story is that it's drugs, probably a hallucinogen, since people reports seeing a demonic monster on the dance floor. Chris tells Gerard that he doesn't believe he just let the kanima circle around him without attacking. Gerard replies that if the creature is what he thinks it is, it plays by certain rules that don't bend easily. Chris asks if they need to stop hunting Derek in order to take on the kanima. Gerard asks if it's the first time he's seen him since Kate died. Chris replies that it is. Gerard points out that the only other tie to him they're aware of is Isaac Lahey. Gerard asks Chris what the best way to eliminate a threat is. "Get someone to do it for you." Allison is in the principal's office with Gerard. He asks her who she's studying with that night. She tells him it's just Lydia. "We're prepping for our World History midterm." Implying that not all midterms take place on the same day. Gerard asks her if she knows the quote "Know Thy Enemy." She tells him it's from The Art of War by Sun Tzu. He tells her that the hunters are having a problem. They have an enemy they know nothing about, but it's killed one of theirs. He then asks if she heard that Jackson didn't show up for school. Gerard asks her if she knows anything about it, and she's very bad at lying to him about it. He then says that a teenager's first instinct is to protect their friends. He gets up to stand behind her and asks her another question. He puts his fingers on her neck to read her pulse while she answers. "Do you know anything about Jackson being missing?" She says no. "Is he in trouble?" She stammers when he says she doesn't know. "Does this have anything to do with Scott?" She answers "No! I don't know." Gerard tells her that her pulse jumped. Allison gets up from the chair and tells him that he's scaring her. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, I was definitely going way too far." He apologizes without really meaning it and sends her back to class. The Argents and their hunters gear up. Chris tells them that the party is in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector. Allison is going to go into the party and determine Jackson's location. When Jackson is as far from the crowd as possible, she'll signal her father. "There will be no collateral damage tonight!" Chris dismisses Allison. When she's gone, Gerard points out that Allison is under the impression that they are planning a trap and not a kill. They arrive at the rave. "Be careful, gentlemen. Something wicked this way comes," Gerard villains. Gerard finds Stiles's line of mountain ash but does not break it. Allison runs out of the rave, only to be stopped by Gerard. She tells him that none of it worked, but he's not so sure about that. The Argents are back home, and Chris frantically cleans out Victoria's bite. He tells her that it's not that deep, hoping it will mean that she isn't going to turn. Gerard comes down the steps to the basement to watch them. Victoria puts her hand on Chris's and tells him that it's all right. Chris tries to argue with Gerard that they can't know if the bite is enough to turn her. Gerard responds that he's the cold-hearted patriarch holding the family to its commitments. Chris asks how he's supposed to get Allison through losing her mother when they just buried her aunt. Gerard asks him when he thinks Allison would ever be prepared to handle the death of her mother. Gerard tells him that "That thing over there is just a cocoon waiting to hatch." Chris opens up a case of drugs and needles. Victoria is insulted that he thought she would commit suicide with prescription drugs. He tells her that gender statistics most women-- She picks up a kitchen knife instead. "But you're not most women," Chris says. Victoria goes upstairs to write a letter to Allison. Chris sits down, and Gerard advises him to not hesitate because of Allison. She will feel the ground shift beneath her feet many times during her life, so she'd better get used to it. Gerard tells Chris to go help Victoria die with dignity. Allison sits at home on her bed. Gerard tries to talk to her, but she tells him to leave. He says that he just wanted to give her something from her mother but that it can wait. It's enough enticement to get her to ask what it is. Victoria wrote a suicide note that could be given to the police. She wrote a separate note to explain the truth to Allison. Gerard gives her that note with the instruction that she has to burn it after she reads it. He says that he wasn't close to his mother, but having read what Victoria wrote, it made him wish he had been. "If there words were written for me, I don't know how I could sit still until someone paid for her death. Any pity I'd have for Derek and his pack would be burned out by a white hot desire for retribution." Gerard melodramas a little more, manipulating Allison's grief into rage. Gerard and Allison are in their basement, Allison holds her phone up to her dad. It's a text message demanding the bestiary. Allison tells him it's not from Scott because Scott wouldn't have texted her and wouldn't have mentioned Derek. Chris thinks that the kanima is probably there along with the one controlling it. They get out floor plans for the sheriff's station. They figure the night shift is all either dead or paralyzed. Gerard thinks this is just what they've been waiting for. Allison asks what they should do, and Gerard tells her that she's the one who makes those decisions now. "Make the decisions from a vantage point of strategy over emotion and we'll follow your lead." Allison declares that she wants Derek dead. Chris asks about Scott, and Allison replies that Scott didn't force Victoria to kill herself. She can prioritize targets, and she's prioritizing Derek. Chris asks about the pack. Allison says that they kill them if they try to protect Derek. Gerard is pleased with her bloodlust. At the sheriffs station, Gerard quotes Shakespeare. "Love is the smoke made from the fumes of sighs." And then tosses in smoke bombs. Gerard makes his way inside and Scott runs into Gerard in the hallway and says that it wasn't supposed to happen like this. He's done everything that Gerard has asked him to do. "I'm part of Derek's pack. I've given you all the information that you wanted. I told you Matt was controlling Jackson." Gerard tells Scott to leave Jackson to them. Gerard drops the pill box that he's been taking pills from all season, and Scott hands it back to him. Matt runs from the station and to a bridge, where he encounters Gerard. Gerard throws him into the river and drowns him. He leaves Matt's body in the water and finds the kanima sitting under the bridge waiting for him. Peter Hale watches Gerard greet the kanima. Scott steps out of his shower and wipes the fog from the mirror. He hears something behind him and turns to see the kanima up in the corner of his room holding his mother hostage. Gerard villains and says there's been some interesting developments lately and would like to talk. Scott takes out his claws, but Gerard just tells him to be realistic. Scott asks him to let Melissa go. Gerard says he can't but he might be able to let her live depending on what Scott does. Gerard tells him that he wants Derek and his pack. Scott replies that they're all in hiding, so Scott doesn't know where they are. Gerard thinks that with the proper motivation he can devise a plan, and luckily the kanima is pretty good at motivating people. He can control the kanima because he came to Beacon Hills to avenge Kate, not just bury her. The kanima drops Melissa, and it and Gerard leave. In the boys locker room, Gerard enters as the Coach finishes his speech. He tells them that he thinks they'll do well with only one co-captain leading them. Scott and Stiles look at each other, not sure what that means. Gerard tells the players to get out there and murder the other team. During the game, Gerard starts talking to Scott from a distance and tells him that the game is about to get interesting. Gerard tells Scott that when the scoreboard clock starts counting down the last 30 seconds of the game, if he hasn't given up Derek then Jackson is going to start killing people. He threatens Melissa, the Sheriff, and Lydia and says that Scott will help him take Derek down no matter the cost. Isaac starts attacking the other team members forcing the coach to play Scott. Gerard figures out what's going on and has Jackson attack Isaac on the field. He gives Isaac enough of a dose of toxin that Isaac can't move his leg. Gerard tells him that if he wants to play chess he better be willing to sacrifice his own pawns. Coach Finstock tells Scott to get into the game. Melissa runs onto the field and asks Scott if something more than a lacrosse game is happening. Scott tells her to leave, but she won't and instead tells him that he has to help if he can. Gerard tells Scott that the real offer on the table is Allison. If Scott gives up Derek, Gerard will let him pursue Allison. In the locker room, Isaac attempts to crawl away from Gerard. Gerard takes a sword from one of his flunkies and holds it up. "This would be so much more poetic if it were half-time," he melodramas. Gerard comes at Isaac with the sword. Isaac pulls himself up against the sinks in the locker room, and Gerard sees in the mirror that Scott is behind him. Scott deals with Gerard's flunkies, but he doesn't know what happened to Gerard. He then gets Jackson to kill himself. Gerard comes down the staircase after Stiles tries to free Erica and Boyd. Stiles makes a snotty comment to Gerard, saying that he could probably kick his ass. Gerard, proves him wrong when he smacks Stiles to the floor. Later, at an abandoned building, where Scott and his friends are crowding around Jackson's body, Gerard enters and says that his son is correct. Jackson awakes and, with extended claws, thrusts his hand into Derek’s stomach. Gerard says that he’s done a good job, that not only was he bringing Jackson to Derek to help save the day but that he was also bringing Jackson to him. The kanima is fully reborn and he attacks Allison’s father. All the werewolves take their shapes and begin fighting Jackson. The kanima turns on Allison and Gerard reveals that he has cancer. There’s no cure, but he says the supernatural has a cure. He says that he’d kill his own son to survive. Wow, what an evil dude. Gerard wants Scott to kill Derek to save Allison. Scott makes Derek bite Gerard, who wants to change into a werewolf. He holds up his arm. It’s bleeding blackness. Scott says that, "Everyone always said that Gerard always has a plan, so I had one too." Turns out he filled Gerard’s medicine with mountain ash, so that the bite wouldn’t take. Gerard spits up a lot of black nasty goo. Derek says, "why didn’t you tell me" about your plan. Scott says, "You might be an alpha, but you’re not my alpha." Gerard, in his final breaths yells "KILL THEM ALL!" The Kanima backs off and Lydia appears only to save Jackson and transform him into a Werewolf. Everyone then looks for Gerard but only finds traces of black blood in his trail. Hospital Chris goes to see his father at the nursing home. Apparently the man from the very beginning of the episode was Chris’s uncle. Chris wants to know who bit him, and Gerard tells him that it was Deucalion. In Gerard's room, Chris demands to know the truth about Deucalion. After Chris leaves, Allison shows up. Gerard says he’s not surprised to see her but is surprised that it took her so long to visit. Gerard gets a visit from Scott and Allison. He turns around in his wheelchair and rolls up his sleeve, asking Scott to give an old man something for his pain. Allison tells Scott that he doesn't have to do this, but it's Gerard price for telling them what they want to know. Scott grips hands with Gerard and starts siphoning away his pain. The pain is intense enough for Scott that his eyes glow. Gerard is interested to learn that there was a third healer sacrifice after Scott saved Deaton. Gerard points out that it's almost like Deaton was expected to survive, since the sacrifice happened so quickly. Gerard posits that Deaton is the Darach. Scott is adamant that Deaton would never let anyone innocent die. Gerard tells him that he would be surprised how far some people would go to get rid of Deucalion. "Or someone like you?" Allison adds. Gerard laughs because he doesn't go particularly easily. He spits up more black ooze. Gerard says that Scott's turned him into a medical mystery. His cancer is basically gone, but his body keeps making ooze. Scott demands to know how to beat Deucalion, and Gerard huffs. "You can't. I've tried." Allison decides that they aren't getting anything out of Gerard, and she tells Scott they should leave. As she's on her way out, Gerard tells her to wait. He tells them that Deucalion may have lost his eyes, but he's not always blind. Allison asks if Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali's packs all lived in Beacon Hills, but Gerard says no. There was an exceptionally powerful alpha who did, though, Talia Hale. Talia could shape-shift into a full wolf, which is a rare talent, and it made her a leader among Werewolf. Allison asks how her father knows about druids and celtic symbols, and Gerard tells her, "Know thy enemy." Older wolves had a relationship with the druids and called them emissaries. Gerard gets up and asks them if they know the myth of Lycaon. According to the myth, some ancient Greeks believed that they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus. Some of these people took names that honored the titans instead of the gods. Deucalion was the son of Prometheus. Lycaon challenged the gods, by inviting Zeus to a banquet and attempting to serve him human flesh. Zeus punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves. Lycaon then sought out the druids to help turn him back into a human. He sought druids because they could supposedly shape-shift. The druids couldn't cure Lycaon, but they could teach him how to shift. Ever since, druids have been important advisors to the packs. Deaton was the one who arranged a meeting between Deucalion and Gerard. Gerard still believes that Deucalion was there to attack him. Scott asks him how he knows they didn't want to make peace, and Gerard replies, "Because I'm not an idiot." Gerard asks if they know the tale of the scorpion and the turtle. It's the same story as The Scorpion and the Frog. Gerard says that he knew he was walking into a trap. Gerard tells Allison and Scott that the Werewolf attacked them in an ambush. Gerard tells Scott and Allison that this is why Deucalion isn't always blind. He can see as a wolf. Allison and Scott get up to leave, and Gerard asks him to take some more of his pain before they go. He tells Scott that sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he'd done things differently. He wonders when it became his nature to believe that most things couldn't be asked for but had to be taken. Scott replies that he doesn't believe him. The whole time he was talking to them, his heartbeat never wavered. "Because I was telling the truth," Gerard says. "Or because you're a really good liar," Scott replies. Scott grabs Gerard's hand and squeezes hard. He warns him that if he lied and it gets people hurt, he'll be back to take away more that Gerard's pain. Healed Chris pays a visit to his father-in-law and gives him the flower which happens to be a cure. Gerard is cured and tells him of the creatures who live to end life. The name he mentions is the Beast of Gévaudan. Chris and Gerard are moving through an underground tunnel. Gerard finds a fingerprint and it's revealed that they are looking for the beast of Gévaudan. Gerard tells Chris that the body is oil black like a shadow pretending to be real and they proceed with caution. Chris asks how to stop it and Gerard says a simple spear from Amanda Gévaudan was the only thing that ever stopped the beast. They continue to move through the tunnel and Chris takes the lead as Gerard continues in another direction. Gerard runs into the Dread Doctors and places a frequency scrambler. he knows their frequency and is wondering why they are down in the tunnels. Chris approaches a drain and when he looks down there are countless bodies being fed on by insects. Later still in the tunnels, Scott opens the door he runs right into Chris and Gerard. Scott is shocked to see Gerard alive and already shows off his alpha eyes. Gerard tells him that the color suits him and Liam is finally introduced to Gerard. Chris defends his actions in bringing Gerard back by saying he has knowledge of all the stories. They reveal that the painting in the room is actually the beast fighting the hell hound. Scott tells them about the Damnatio Memoriae message. They knock down another wall and find a stack of bodies. Scott notices that the dead bodies in the painting represent all of them. Later, Parrish comes face to face with Gerard and Chris who tells him about the hell hound. They ask him to go over what happened to him in Afghanistan and he looks over a memory of trying to diffusing a bomb when it goes off. Chris holds Parrish while Gerard holds a flame to him and Parrish finally sees himself begin to transform into the hell hound. Parrish is completely shocked and asks Chris if Gerard is his father. Chris replies, "not by choice." Appearances Season Two *"Omega" *"Shape Shifted" *"Abomination" *"Frenemy" *"Raving" *"Party Guessed" *"Fury" *"Battlefield" *"Master Plan" Season Three *"Motel California" *"Currents" *"Visionary" Season Five *"Damnatio Memoriae" *"The Sword and the Spirit" References Category:Argent Family Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hunters Category:Kanima Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans